LOTM: Silence Reigns S3 P9/Transcript
(The Battle Royale is seen in the arena as Class 1-A and Team Firestorm go at it against one another. The scene then shows Lex and Chris hiding behind a barricade with Jessica) Lex: Well team, I say the battle seems to be in our favor. Jessica: I wouldn't say that, these 1-A kids are putting up a fight! Chris: You work with them, anything you can tell us? Jessica: Not a lot I- (Jessica then realizes her hand is stuck as she looks to find one of Mineta's balls stuck to the wall) Lex: What the hell is that? Jessica: I don't know help me out! Chris: Hold up! *tries to pull Jessica free but can't* Man you're stuck good! Mineta: That's right! (The 3 looks to see Mineta holding more of his sticking balls) Chris: All right you little creep what did- (Mineta suddenly throws a bunch which gets Chris stuck) Chris: HEY!! OH COME ON!! Mineta: *Turns his attention to Jessica* I have you now. Jessica: Huh?? Lex: Don't worry I got this. (Jessica looks over at Lex before her hand comes free. She then looks to find the ball was replaced with a ball of cookie dough) Jessica: Whoa! Mineta: No! Lex: Oh yes. And as for you... You're a dirty little boy aren't ya? I could see what you think about doing just now to Jessica. Jessica: Wait to me? What??? Lex: You know him Jess. You should know the kind of person he is. Jessica: I mean, I know him a little but- Lex: Now then, allow me to dispose of this pathetic creature for you. Mineta: Oh crap! I saw what he did to Mina! *Starts running* Lex: Why are you running? Why are you running?? (Mineta continues running before he runs into a metal trash can, knocking himself and the trash can down as Lex catches up to him) Lex: Well you found exactly what I was looking for. (Lex kicks Mineta into the trash can and closes the lid before duct taping it shut) Mineta: Hey, let me out! Lex: No. (Lex kicks the trash can as it rolls into an explosion crater) Lex: Good riddance. Chris: Jeez Lex. Little brutal today aren't you? Lex: Meh, it's just my day Chris. (Chris feels himself go free as the ball holding him also becomes cookie dough) Chris: Thanks. Lex: You're wel- (Lex looks over and finds Momo and Mina missing) Lex: You've gotta be kidding me. Chris: What is it? Lex: Go off without me, I got something to deal with. (Over with Momo and Mina) Mina: *Rubbing her wrist* Man its a good thing you made the right key. Momo: Took a little longer then I thought it would. Come on. We still have a battle to win. Mina: Right! I'm gonna go give Denki and Jiro a hand! Momo: Right then. Let's go. (Lex suddenly appears in front of the two) Lex: Excuse me, what the hell is this? Mina: AHHH!! Momo: Mina go! I'll hold him off! Mina: Uh... Right.. *Takes off running* Lex: Okay. How are you free? Momo: *Holds up a key* Simple. Lex: Oh my god. You are dumb. Momo: How so? Lex: I take you out, and you throw yourselves back in. And now I've gotta go put you in your place ALL over again! Momo: You've got amazing power sure, but while you're wasting time with me, you can't help your friends! Lex:..... Oooooh you think you're clever. Don't you? Momo: More then most people would think. *Creates a pair of weapons* Lex: You really need those? Momo: Huh? (Momo realizes her weapons have vanished before she makes more) Lex: Again? Really? (Momo's new weapons vanish as well) Momo: Stop that! Lex: You're not very good at this are you? Momo: At least I'm not a coward! Lex: Say what now? Momo: You heard me! I'm not a coward! Can the same be said about you? Lex: You really want to do this? You REALLY wanna do this? Momo: You're just a troublemaker, nothing more nothing less! Lex: You are ASKING for something bad to happen! Momo: Try me! (Lex suddenly appears behind Momo and kicks her down) Lex: You're about to get REAL hurt little girl! What kind of tricks should I perform that your disrespectful ass will appreciate? (Momo turns and glares at Lex. Meanwhile, Uraraka is seen walking around confused, still un Kyle's spell) Uraraka: Hello? Guys? Where is everyone? (Uraraka's point of view is seen, revealing an empty arena) Uraraka: Did I miss something? (Erin runs past and stops as she notices Uraraka) Erin: Uraraka! All right let's- Uraraka: Guys? Helloooo? *Walks past Erin* Erin:..... Did I just get ignored? Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Transcripts